1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for fixing or removing a surfboard fin or the like, and to a surfboard fin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A surfboard fin is fixed when it is used, and removed when it is not used because if the fin is not removed when the fin is not used, it produces an inconvenient state during transportation of the surfboard and the like. Although certain screws are used for its fixing or removing, a surfboard playing person feels much amount of inconvenience for this work. In addition, the fin for a long surfboard, a so-called long board is fixed or released in particular under application of bolts and washers.    [Patent Document 1] No specific prior art document    [Non-patent Document 1]
All the surfboard fins described in a surfing magazine and the like are fixed or removed through screws.